


Being Born Is the Hardest Thing

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x14, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine schläft in Kurts Bett, während der Rest der Familie zuhause ist, denn in dieser Woche hat niemand mehr die Energie, sich irgendetwas vorzumachen.





	Being Born Is the Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ Being Born Is the Hardest Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789451) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 



 

 

Blaine schläft in Kurts Bett, während der Rest der Familie zuhause ist, denn in dieser Woche hat niemand mehr die Energie, sich irgendetwas vorzumachen.

Natürlich hat Blaine auch schon vorher bei Kurt übernachtet, aber das war in Zeiten gewesen, wenn Burt und Carole unterwegs waren für die Wahlkampagne, oder wie in letzter Zeit, in Washington. Manchmal war es auch vorgekommen, wenn einer von ihnen (oder beide) zuhause waren und zwar dann, wenn es zu spät geworden war und Blaine so erbärmlich müde ausgesehen hatte, dass sie darauf bestanden, dass er nicht mehr nachhause fuhr, sondern im Wohnzimmer schlief. (Bei diesen Gelegenheiten war er stets nur solange auf der Couch liegen geblieben, bis alle im Haus schliefen, dann in Kurts Zimmer hoch geschlichen und kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wieder zu seiner Couch zurückgekehrt.)

Aber in dieser Woche bleiben die Formalitäten auf der Strecke. Kurt ist am Boden zerstört und Blaine geht es auch nicht viel besser. Burt möchte ihnen beiden helfen, aber er weiß, dass er nicht der richtige für diese Aufgabe ist. Sie müssen sich Dingen stellen, mit denen er nie zu kämpfen hatte.

Er versucht zu verstehen, wie verzweifelt Dave sich gefühlt haben muss, als er die hingekritzelten Schimpfworte auf seiner Schließfachtür gesehen hat, auf seiner Facebookseite – er stellt sich vor, dass es wohl ähnlich gewesen sein muss, wie bei ihm damals, als er begann Kurts Mutter zu verlieren. Und so sehr er sich auch wünscht, dass es nicht wahr wäre, so weiß er doch genau, dass Kurt und Blaine sich beide auch schon einmal so gefühlt haben und dieses Gefühl jetzt von Neuem durchleben.

Deshalb fällt Burt eine Entscheidung, als Kurt den zweiten Abend hintereinander beim Abendessen in Tränen ausbricht und das einzige, was ihn vor dem völligen Zusammenbruch bewahrt, Blaines Hand auf seiner Schulter ist.

Blaine ist offensichtlich der gleichen Meinung. Nach dem Essen bleibt er in der Küche, um mit Burt das Geschirr zu spülen, während Kurt die Lunchpakete für sich und seinen Vater für den nächsten Tag packt. Kurt legt eine Scheibe Prosciutto auf Burts Sandwich, denn Burt liebt Schinken und _eine_ Scheibe wird ihn nicht umbringen, auch wenn Kurt das manchmal befürchtet.

"Burt", sagt Blaine, während er mit dem Geschirrtuch die Salatschüssel abtrocknet. "Ich – Kurt und ich – " Mit einem tiefen Atemzug stellt er die Schüssel auf die Küchentheke. "Ich würde gern heute Nacht bei Kurt bleiben, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben."

Burt schaut Blaine an. Der Junge sollte eigentlich nervös sein, und vielleicht ist er das auch ein bisschen. Aber größtenteils sieht Burt einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, resolut und beschützerisch. Es ist seltsam. Manchmal, wenn er Blaine anschaut, dann ist es, als würde er sich selbst sehen. Es dürfte nicht so sein, bei einem Jungen, der nicht sein Sohn ist. Aber trotzdem ist es so. Kurt ist der Mittelpunkt ihrer beider Welten und das lässt sie beide furchtlos werden – manchmal.

Burt dreht sich von der Spüle weg und schaut zu Kurt, der ihn mit starrem Blick fixiert in einer seltsamen Mischung aus Erwartung und Entschlossenheit. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er es geschafft hat, so einen starken jungen Mann großzuziehen.

Er dreht sich wieder dem Spülbecken zu und tut so, als wüsste er genau, was in dieser Situation zu tun ist. "Morgen ist Schule", sagt er.

Da ergreift Kurt das Wort. "Das war gestern genauso und trotzdem habe ich die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Naja zumindest kaum. Ich könnte besser schlafen, wenn Blaine bei mir wäre." Er hält inne, arrangiert ein Spinatblatt auf dem Sandwich und deckt es mit einer zweiten Scheibe Toast ab. "Ich schlafe immer besser, wenn er bei mir ist."

Okay. _Das_ war dreist.

Burt ist sich bewusst, dass er ihnen jetzt eigentlich eine Standpauke halten müsste. Er sollte sie belehren, dass sie ihn nicht zu hintergehen haben, selbst wenn er längst weiß, dass sie es tun. Er sollte sich Sorgen machen, dass sie zusammen im selben Bett schlafen wollen und sie warnen, dass es alles umso schwerer machen wird, wenn Kurt im Herbst nach New York geht. Das ist es, was Eltern in solch einer Situation gewöhnlich machen.

Aber seinem Sohn – und dem Freund seines Sohnes – ist immer schon gesagt worden, dass ihre Entscheidungen falsch sind. Burt will keine weitere Stimme in diesem Chor sein. Nicht diese Woche. Vielleicht macht ihn das zu einem schlechten Elternteil, aber eigentlich ist ihm das völlig egal.

Zumindest drohen sie ihm nicht damit, heiraten zu wollen. Noch nicht.

Burt wendet sich an Blaine. "Hast du deine Eltern gefragt?"

Blaine nimmt den Topfkratzer vom Abtropfgestell und rubbelt ihn trocken. "Ich habe ihnen angedeutet, dass es möglich sein könnte, dass ich hier bleibe. Ich habe ihre Antwort nicht abgewartet."

"Ich werde mit deiner Mutter reden", sagt Burt. Sie spülen schweigend das Geschirr fertig.

 

 

*

 

 

"Morgen ist Schule", ist Mrs Andersons Antwort, als Burt ihr den Vorschlag unterbreitet. Er ist überrascht, dass _das_ ihr erster Einwand ist, obwohl es auch seiner war. Vielleicht sind sie sich beide doch ähnlicher als gedacht.

"Ich weiß", sagt Burt. "Aber Kurt war gestern mindestens bis um 2 Uhr früh wach und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass er die meiste Zeit davon mit Blaine telefoniert hat, deshalb – Vielleicht würden sie auf die Art eher _mehr_ Schlaf bekommen."

Er hört sie seufzen. "Es hat ihn so mitgenommen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich machen soll."

"So geht es mir auch. Ich greife nach jedem Strohhalm."

"Nein", sagt sie. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es hier um Strohhalme geht. Ich glaube, tatsächlich, dass sie recht haben. Ich glaube, sie können einander in dieser Sache wirklich besser helfen als wir es können. Sie fühlen beide –" Sie räuspert sich, aber er kann das Zittern in ihrer Stimme trotzdem hören. "Sie können beide mitfühlen, was diesem Jungen widerfahren ist."

Als Burt ihnen Gute-Nacht sagt, ist die einzige Regel, zu der er sich genötigt fühlt, dass sie beide etwas früher aufstehen als gewöhnlich, damit ihnen genügend Zeit zum Duschen bleibt. Er wird sie nicht über unangemessenes Benehmen belehren. Den Preis _dafür_ hat Finn diese Woche schon bekommen. Was immer sie auch heute Nacht in Kurts Zimmer machen – solange sie nicht heiraten, geht es nur sie beide etwas an.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Deshalb liegt Blaine also heute in mondloser Nacht in Kurts Bett, das Gesicht dem Jungen zugewandt, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen will – auch die absolut beschissenen Zeiten, so wie zum Beispiel heute Nacht. Oder vielleicht auch ganz besonders die beschissenen Zeiten.

Blaines Hand liegt unter Kurts Wange und ist triefend nass, denn jedes Mal, wenn Kurt aufhört zu weinen, fängt er gleich wieder an. Auch Blaine weint, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen. Seine Gefühle sind allerdings nicht so kompliziert wie Kurts. Er ist David nicht oft persönlich begegnet; da waren die beiden Male an der McKinley, als sie miteinander gestritten hatten und dann dieser Ausdruck völliger Niederlage und Hoffnungslosigkeit auf Daves Gesicht, als er Kurt beim Abschlussball auf der Tanzfläche hat stehen lassen.

Dieses Gesicht erscheint jedes Mal in Blaines Gedanken, wenn er versucht, nicht an die Schlinge zu denken, die sich um Daves Hals zugezogen hat.

Alles, was er sonst von Dave weiß, hat Kurt ihm erzählt. Er hat seine Evolution verfolgt vom Neandertaler über ziemlich-hoffnungslos-versteckt-schwul und nicht-mehr-ganz-so-hoffnungslos-versteckt-schwul bis hin zu fast-Freund und abgeblitztem-Verehrer. Als Kurt ihm letzte Woche von den Butter-Toffee-Pralinen erzählt hat, hat es Blaine in der Seele wehgetan. Er weiß, wie es ist, in Kurt verliebt zu sein. Er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde, diese Liebe zu fühlen und zu wissen, dass sie nicht erwidert wird.

Als Blaine nach dem Sadie Hawkins Tanz zum ersten Mal wieder zurück in seine Schule gekommen war, sein Ensemble vervollständigt durch einen Gipsverband und zwei Krücken, hatte er erwartet, bei Schulbeginn ein oder zwei anonyme Nachrichten in seinem Schließfach vorzufinden. Denn so fingen seine Schultage gewöhnlich an.

Was er nicht bedacht hatte war, dass seine Peiniger während der ganzen Woche, die er gefehlt hatte, tagtäglich in der Schule waren und ihre übliche Routine auch während seiner Abwesenheit nicht unterbrochen hatten. Anstatt eines oder zwei Zettelchen fand er ein Dutzend, vollgekritzelt mit Worten, die seine zukünftigen Kinder hoffentlich nie hören müssen.

Als er sie seiner Vertrauenslehrerin zeigte, hatte sie angewidert das Gesicht verzogen und die Zettel durch den Schredder gejagt. "Wenn die Leute gemeine Sachen zu dir sagen, dann stell dir einfach vor, dass diese Worte Zettel sind, die du in einen imaginären Schredder schieben kannst, so dass sie dir nie wieder wehtun können", sagte sie und klatschte in die Hände, als hätte sich die Sache damit erledigt.

Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste.

Es war auch nicht das Schlimmste, dass jemand ihm ein Bein stellte, als er auf dem Weg zu Mathe um die Ecke humpelte – es war ein Junge, den er nicht einmal kannte, der sich später aber als Cousin eines der Jungen vom Sadie Hawkins Tanz herausstellte. "Zu schade, dass sie dir nicht beide Beine gebrochen haben, du Schwuchtel."

Nein. Das Schlimmste war gewesen, als Amber, seine Laborpartnerin in Chemie ihm hatte hochhelfen wollen. Da hatte etwas in ihm zugeschnappt – zur falschen Zeit und an die völlig falsche Person gerichtet – und er hatte sie weggestoßen. "Nur weil ich schwul bin, heißt das nicht, dass ich ein Schlappschwanz bin, der auf die Hilfe eines Mädchens angewiesen ist."

Es war das erste und letzte Mal gewesen, dass er dieses Wort in den Mund genommen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn den ganzen Tag keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.

Auf der Busfahrt nachhause, hatte er sich die Ohrstöpsel seines iPod in die Ohren gesteckt, das Gejohle ignoriert und darüber nachgedacht, sich umzubringen. Aber alle Möglichkeiten, die ihm einfielen schienen ziemlich blutig, verstörend oder kompliziert zu sein. Und schlimmer noch, hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, den Versuch zu überleben und wieder in einem Krankenhausbett zu enden. Diesmal wochen- oder gar monatelang, nicht ganz lebendig, aber auch nicht ganz tot. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber, seiner Mutter in die Augen sehen zu müssen, wenn sie ihn fragte 'warum'.

Als er zuhause angekommen war, hatte er deshalb seiner Mutter gesagt, dass er nie wieder in diese Schule zurückgehen würde.

An diesem Tag hatte sein Leben neu angefangen.

 

 

*

 

 

Als Blaine neun Jahre alt war, hatte er im Krankenhaus seine Cousine Anna besucht, die gerade ihr erstes Kind bekommen hatte. "Du siehst so müde aus", hatte er zu ihr gesagt, denn er war zwar dazu erzogen worden, immer höflich zu sein, aber manchmal, wenn er mit Menschen zusammen ist, die er sehr liebt, verliert er diesen Filter.

Und dann sah er das Baby. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ein Neugeborenes gesehen hatte und wenn er gedacht hatte, dass Anna schlecht aussah – nun, diese Kreatur sah fürchterlich aus. Sein Kopf war grotesk groß, sein Bauchnabel ragte fast so weit hervor wie sein Penis und es verzog das Gesicht zu unendlich vielen Fratzen, die alle irgendwie aussahen, als hätte es Schmerzen. Immer wieder öffnete es ungelenk den Mund, als wollte es sich übergeben.

"Es sieht so erbärmlich aus", sagte er und Anna lachte.

"Das ist nur, weil es gerade erst geboren ist, Schatz. So eine Geburt ist die größte Strapaze, die wir je im Leben durchmachen."

 

 

*

 

 

Blaine ergreift Kurts Hand und hält sie fest.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", sagt Kurt.

"Ich auch", antwortet Blaine. "Und ich möchte nirgendwo anders sein."

"Als hier zusammen mit deinem Freund zu heulen?"

"Ja."

Der Ton, der aus Kurts Kehle kommt, klingt fast wie ein Lachen, wird dann aber zu einem Schluckauf. "Mit deinem hicksenden, schluchzenden, blassen Freund, der heute Abend nicht mal sein Hautpflegeritual ordentlich durchgezogen hat."

"Ja", sagt Blaine. "Obwohl ich dich wahrscheinlich hätte dazu ermutigen sollen, dein Hautpflegeritual ordentlich durchzuziehen. Ich habe gehört, dass es hilfreich ist, wenn man versucht eine gewisse Normalität aufrechtzuerhalten."

"Ich werde morgen wieder damit anfangen. Und dann begleite ich dich durch deins, entweder am Telefon oder persönlich. Abgemacht?"

"Abgemacht."

Kurt drückt Blaines Hand. Sein Schluckauf scheint vorbei und seine Atemzüge sind langsam und gleichmäßig, wenn auch etwas rau. Blaine fragt sich schon, ob Kurt vielleicht schläft, als der sagt: "Ich fühle mich nicht schuldig, weil ich ihn nicht liebe."

Blaine wartet. Er möchte nicht zu schnell antworten, damit Kurt nicht denkt, seine Antwort sei unehrlich. "Ich weiß", sagt er schließlich.

"Es ist nur – ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn zurückgerufen. Wenigstens auf _einen_ seiner Anrufe reagiert. Selbst, wenn ich ihm nur gesagt hätte, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll. Dann hätte er wenigstens die Chance gehabt, etwas zu sagen."

"Du hast es nicht gewusst."

"Aber – dieser Kerl, der uns im Breadstix gesehen hat. Ich wusste, dass er nichts Gutes bedeutet. Aber als Daves Anrufe kamen, hatte ich ihn bequemerweise vergessen." Kurts Schluckauf beginnt von neuem. "Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er nicht alleine ist."

"Komm her", sagt Blaine, breitet die Arme aus und zieht Kurt an sich, bis er genau dort liegt, wo er hingehört – fest mit seinem Rücken an Blaines Brust geschmiegt, Blaines Arme schützend um seinen Leib gelegt, wie eine Rüstung. "Dafür ist es nicht zu spät, weiß du."

Kurt seufzt. "Ich hab überlegt, ob ich ihn im Krankenhaus besuche. Morgen vielleicht."

"Ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee." Blaine vergräbt seine Nase im Haaransatz an Kurts Nacken. "Vielleicht –" Er will gerade vorschlagen, mitzukommen. Er möchte Dave auch seine Unterstützung zeigen. Aber das würde vielleicht so rüberkommen, als wäre er der beschützerische Freund, der sein Territorium markieren will und darüber hinaus noch Salz in die Wunde eines gebrochenen Herzens streuen.

Deshalb sagt er stattdessen. "Würdest du ihm von mir Blumen mitbringen?"

"Natürlich", sagt Kurt und dreht den Kopf nach hinten, um Blaine zu küssen. Der Kuss ist züchtig, warm, verschlafen und voller Dankbakeit und Kummer.

Bis sich plötzlich etwas ändert. Bis Kurt sich in Blaines Armen umdreht und verzweifelt an Blaines Lippen hängt – bis die angenehme Wärme zu einem alles verschlingenden Feuer wird.

Das ist es nicht, was sie vorgehabt hatten, als sie Burt fragten, ob Blaine hier schlafen darf. Sie hatten gedacht, alles was sie brauchten wäre ihre gegenseitige Anwesenheit.

Aber Kurt wird plötzlich klar, dass es das Gegenmittel ist zu allem, was versucht, Dave und Blaine und ihn selbst zu zerstören. All das Schlimme und all der Hass können versuchen, sie zu Boden zu ringen, aber sie können ihre Liebe niemals in etwas anderes verwandeln als das, was sie in Wahrheit ist: wundervoll, lichtdurchflutet und lebensbejahend.

Wenn er an einen Gott glauben könnte, dann wäre diese Liebe seine Opfergabe. Er würde sie immer und immer wieder auf dem Altar darbieten und die Götter bitten, sie in Kraft und Hoffnung zu verwandeln für all die Kinder und Jugendlichen, die so sind wie sie – die zur Seite geschubst werden – und in Trost für die im Jenseits, die gestorben sind.

Sie überlassen sich gegenseitig ihrem Schweiß und ihrer Haut, als hinge das Schicksal der Welt davon ab. Vielleicht tut es das auch.

Eines von Mrs Andersons Lieblingsyoga-Videos beginnt mit einer Meditation, die Blaine, bis zu diesem Augenblick immer ein wenig kitschig vorgekommen ist. Die Yogalehrerin erklärt, dass die Muskeln wie ein Lagerhaus sind für aufgestaute Emotionen und wie die Dehnung und Bewegung während einer Übung, diese Lagerhaustüren öffnen und die Emotionen freisetzen kann. "Erschrecken sie nicht, wenn sie während einer Yogastellung plötzlich lachen oder weinen müssen. Lassen sie ihre Gefühle zu. Es ist die Weisheit des Körpers, der ihre Seele heilt."

Nun, vielleicht ist die Art und Weise, wie sie es sagt immer noch ziemlich kitschig, aber er versteht jetzt, was sie damit meint. Während er sich an Kurt reibt und seine Muskeln sich abwechselnd anspannen und dehnen, wechselt er an Kurts Schulter zwischen Weinen und Lachen und sehnt sich nach seinem Geliebten – nach Liebe. Er kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob das Gefühl, das seinen Körper erfüllt, Freude ist, oder Kummer oder Jubel – vielleicht alles auf einmal. Was immer es auch ist, es ist herrlich.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Auf der anderen Seite der Stadt schläft Dave Karofsky im St. Agnes Krankenhaus. Sein Schlaf ist zum Teil eine Folge von Trazodon, Schmerzmitteln und dem einschläfernden Geräusch des Herzschlagmonitors.

Es sollte eigentlich schwieriger sein, in einer Umgebung zu schlafen, die so ungewohnt und klinisch ist. Aber es ist der Mangel an Gewohntem, der es so beruhigend macht. Die Fesseln in Daves Leben sind verschwunden; alles was er hier hat – was er war – was er vielleicht werden wird – sind sein Körper und seine Gedanken. So lange war er mit den immer gleichen Gedanken gefangen. Aber vielleicht kann er hier, in diesem ruhigen, sterilen Raum mit seinen zartblauen Wänden und den beruhigenden beigen Bildern an der Wand, wo nichts so ist, wie er es sich aussuchen würde, aber doch alles genauso ist, wie er es braucht – vielleicht kann er hier lernen, neue Gedanken zu haben.

Die Krankenschwester kommt jede Stunde herein und sieht nach ihm. Sein Gesicht sieht friedlich aus in dem Lichtkegel aus dem Flur. Sie hat nie verstehen können, wie manche der Patienten im Schlaf so zufrieden aussehen können, wenn ihr Wachsein erfüllt ist mit Anfällen, Tränen und gequälten Blicken. Sie nimmt an, dass es das ist – diese kleine Ahnung von friedlicher Ruhe – was sie von Anfang an gesucht haben, was sie überhaupt erst hierher gebracht hat. Sie ist froh, dass manche von ihnen es noch in _diesem_ Leben finden.

Mit dem Trazodon ist es schwer, sich morgens an seine Träume zu erinnern und Dave nimmt an, dass das auch besser so ist. In letzter Zeit waren seine Träume verschwommene Fetzen aus Angst schrecklichen Worten und Feindseligkeiten, die im das Herz rasen ließen. Er war schweißgebadet aus ihnen aufgewacht, laut fluchend und bereit zuzuschlagen aber gleichzeitig voller Angst, dass, wenn er seinen Feind besiegt hätte, sogleich der nächste aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte – und noch einer und noch einer bis alles in Blut versank.

Aber hier im Krankenhaus haben sich Daves Träume verändert, ohne dass es ihm wirklich bewusst geworden ist.

Er ist eingehüllt in etwas Warmes, sein Ohr hört einen Herzschlag und sein Kopf liegt auf einem fremden Brustkorb, der sich langsam hebt und senkt.

Eine Tür geht auf. Zuerst ist alles grau, dann rot, dann blau. Von der anderen Seite kann er die Stimme eines Mannes hören; tief, warm und klangvoll. Er erkennt sie nicht, aber er hat das Gefühl als sei diese Stimme alles, was er sich immer gewünscht hat.

Hände ergreifen seine und da ist die tröstliche Berührung von Lippen an seinen Lippen, rauhe Bartstoppeln an seiner Wange, Herzschlag an Herzschlag.

"Da bist du endlich", sagt die Stimme. "Ich bin so froh, dass du es geschafft hast."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Erinnerung an meine LeserInnen: Kommentare sind äußerst erwünscht, ich würde mich sehr freuen von euch zu hören. Ansonsten gibt es natürlich auch noch die Möglichkeit Kudos zu geben <3 <3 <3 es ist nur ein einziger Klick ;-)


End file.
